Brothers
by Lorr
Summary: This is a missing scene for Outcast and takes place at the very end of the episode. What do the brothers talk about?


**Title:** Brothers

**Author:** Lorr

**Genre/Rating:** Missing scene/General

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Dave Sheppard

**Disclaimer:** The characters and universe belong to others. I do enjoy playing here.

**Spoilers:** This is a missing scene for Outcast.

**Background:** This scene takes place immediately after the last scene of the episode. I have read a couple of tags and know there are lots of differing opinions about what happened once the door closed and the relationship between the brothers. Here is my take. I hope you like it.

----------

"Come in." Dave smiled back at him and stepped aside.

John ducked past his brother, quietly releasing a long breath. He had been very unsure of the reception he would find, and was relieved that, so far, it was at least neutral.

He'd avoided the main house during the wake, feeling like an unwanted interloper. His father's presence was still here. John walked through the foyer to the living room on automatic, and it was like walking into the past. Little had changed. Overstuffed leather sofas and chairs, heavy side tables and dark colors dominated the room. It was almost hard to breath here.

He could almost hear his father's deep, disapproving voice telling him yet again that he was throwing away his future. It was difficult to block the pain he felt the last time he was in this room.

"Sit down, John." Dave's quiet voice jerked him to the present. Brother eyed brother with concern. "Would you like a drink? You look like you could use one."

John started to shake his head, but stopped. He looked around. "Wouldn't mind some coffee."

"Sure." Dave went over to a massive credenza. A tray with carafe and cups rested next to a large vase of flowers, the only bright color in the room. He poured a cup and turned back. "Still black, I take it."

"Yeah, thanks." John took the cup, grateful for something to do with his hands. He'd grown far too accustomed to shoving one or both hands into his pockets, one of the many things he was constantly reminded not to do when he lived here.

Dave poured a cup for himself then walked to one of the chairs and sat down. He searched his brother's face for a moment then nodded towards a nearby chair. "Please sit down, John, before you fall down."

John reluctantly did as his was bidden, suddenly realizing just how tired and sore he was. Now that the adrenaline was gone he could feel every bruise and his throat felt tight. He sipped the coffee, grateful for the caffeine and the momentary distraction. He didn't quite know what he was going to say, but didn't have time to decide.

"Where have you been?" His tone was quiet, but a mixture of anger, concern and sadness passed quickly over Dave's face.

John winced both physically and emotionally as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know I can't…"

"…tell me. I know, but I also know more than you might think." Dave glanced out the wide, plate glass window for a long moment. He sighed heavily when he turned back to his brother. "Dad knew a lot of people in very high places. He kept as close tabs on you as he could."

That took him aback. "He did?"

"Yes. He followed everything you did. I'm not sure who was giving him the information, but he knew where you were." He held up a hand when John started to question that statement. "Most of the time. The times he didn't know scared him, and me."

John swallowed hard. This was unexpected and disturbing. The last argument with his father had been more heated and bitter than all the others before it. He looked down at the coffee cup in his hand, almost surprised to see it was still there. He put it on the small side table next to the chair.

Dave continued, breaking into his thoughts. "Dad was pissed when you were sent to Antarctica, but he was also relieved. Me, too. At least you were safe there." He watched his brother closely. "Then about four years ago, you just dropped off the face of the Earth."

John blinked in surprise at the reference. "I…I tried to call before I shipped out but couldn't get through to Dad. They said you were in Australia."

"We were told you called after you were gone. Dad tried every which way he knew how to find out where you were, but nothing. He was told in no uncertain terms to stop asking. It shook him up, John. These were some pretty powerful people that pushed back.. The only thing we've heard since then is that you made Lt. Colonel. At least we knew you were alive at that point but that was almost three years ago. Nothing since then." A sudden bewildered, almost frightened look appeared in his eyes. "What the hell are you up to, John?"

John could only shake his head. "I'm just a pilot in the Air Force."

"Right." Dave nodded, resigned to the idea that he really didn't know a lot about the man sitting in front of him. The hotshot pilot image had been mostly a façade, a mask that hid the real man. He searched John's eyes, and saw something he'd been too upset to see the day before. There was a look of someone that had, perhaps, seen and done much too much in his life. He suddenly realized that was a place he could never go. "Alright. I know you need to keep secrets. I can accept that."

"Thanks." John picked up the coffee again and drank some of the still hot liquid.

"Can you answer a question for me?" Dave asked.

"I'll try. What is it?"

"How are you doing?"

John raised an eyebrow and drew in a deep breath. "I'm good. Busy, but good."

"Is what you're doing important to you?"

The question made John almost choke on the coffee. It was one his father asked during their last argument. The old man always thought his playing soldier was a wasteful defiance on his son's part. This time, though, the question was not meant to be accusatory or demeaning. John looked at him with a steady gaze. "Yes. It is."

Something in the response told Dave not to push further. He nodded. "Okay. I just wanted to be sure. I think Dad finally knew it, too."

John decided it was time to change the subject. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. The business keeps me busy."

"Seeing anyone?"

Dave smiled. "Yes, I am. She had to be in New York today. I would have introduced you at the wake, but you took off a little abruptly."

He winced. "Sorry."

"She'll be back tomorrow." Dave said hopefully. The brothers had been friends when they were younger, a small measure of strength in numbers against their father's domination. He didn't want his sibling disappearing forever this time.

John closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. "I can't stay."

"Yeah. Kind of thought so." Dave said with disappointment and resignation in his voice. "Are you coming back, ever?"

"If I can." John drained the cup and placed it on the table again. He stood up. "And, if you want me to."

"Of course I do, John. You're my brother." Pain passed through Dave's eyes. He quickly stood up. "You're welcome here any time. This is your home."

Home, John thought to himself. If only his brother knew home was on a different planet in a different galaxy. He was grateful, though, for the olive branch. He knew it had been difficult. There were long years of anger and bitterness to overcome.

"Do you need a ride?" Dave asked, remembering that he'd seen no car in the driveway.

"No, the taxi I came in is waiting at the gate." John shook his head as they walked to the door. Dave raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I wasn't sure you'd want to see me."

"John."

"Sorry." John stopped and turned to his brother. "I meant what I said, Dave, about the money. I don't want it."

"Well, I don't think it's up to you." Dave's gaze was steady. "The will is read in two days. I'm fairly certain Dad left you something, I just don't know what. How can I let you know?"

John grimaced inwardly. "If he did, send whatever papers you want me to sign to Peterson. It may take a while, but they'll get them to me."

"Will you be able to bring them back?"

"I'll try."

John opened the door then turned back and put his right hand out. Dave took the hand and, gripping it firmly, pulled John a little closer. He suddenly feared that this might be the last time he saw John, and hoped he was wrong. He squeezed John's arm with his free hand.

"Come back whenever you can."

John half smiled and nodded. "I will."

The End


End file.
